Clarity
by Maria Lua
Summary: "Corri para casa e não resistir em passar a língua lentamente pelos meus lábios. Seu sabor ainda estava lá. Meu deus! Ele tinha um gosto doce com um toque cítrico. Provavelmente devia ter provado uma de suas invenções pouco antes. E como eu faria tudo para sentir esse gosto mais uma vez." -Pós-Esperança-


**N/a: Antes de tudo gostaria de lembrar que esses personagens não me pertencem. História escrita apenas para divertimento sem fins lucrativos. Essa one é baseada na música Clarity que no primeiro momento que escutei achei tão a cara desse casal que não pude resistir. Tenho que avisar que a Katniss está levemente diferente. Espero que se divirtam com a leitura tanto quanto eu me diverti escrever. Boa leitura.**

**...**

_**Clarity**_

**Cause you are the piece of me**

_Porque você é o pedaço de mim_

**I wish I didn't need**

_Que eu gostaria de não precisar_

**Chasing relentlessly**

_Perseguindo implacavelmente_

**Still fight and I don't know why**

_Ainda luto e eu não sei por quê_

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

_Se o nosso amor é tragédia, por que você é meu remédio?_

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

_Se o nosso amor é insano, por que você é minha lucidez?_

**...**

Eu não poderia dizer a quanto tempo estava sentada. O sol já estava nascendo então por pelo menos umas duas horas, eu arriscaria. Em qualquer outro momento meu corpo estaria reclamando da falta de mobilidade. Mas eu estava tão perdida em sentir a terra molhada nas minhas pernas. O cheiro de grama encharcada pela tempestade que assolou o Distrito 12 durante a noite e a brisa batendo nos meus cabelos que estavam excepcionalmente soltos hoje.

A floresta era meu santuário. Sempre foi. Havia sido outrora minha fonte de sustento. Isso parecia tão distante. Dois anos não deviam poder mudar tanto uma pessoa. Levantei batendo a terra que havia sujado minha calça. Andei lentamente até a pedra que um dia havia compartilhado com meu melhor amigo e olhei para a profundidade do precipício. Talvez há alguns meses eu pensaria em pular e abandonar a dor e a dormência que a seguiu. Talvez.

Não hoje.

Pulei da pedra pegando meu velho arco acariciando a madeira com carinho. Com toda a destruição que assolou nosso país era incrível que essa peça tão pequena houvesse sobrevivido. Mas se eu aprendi alguma coisa nesses meses que se seguiu depois do meu julgamento era a importância das pequenas coisas.

Como, por exemplo, a forma como seus olhos pareciam um céu de verão quando iluminados pela luz solar.

Balancei a cabeça quando percebi que meus lábios estavam partidos em um pequeno sorriso. Eu me via fazendo isso várias vezes na verdade. Toda vida que eu me lembrava de uma mínima coisa que eu gostava sobre ele me pegava sorrindo. E cada sorriso era seguido por uma onda de culpa.

Peeta.

Até mesmo pensar em seu nome trazia um alivio ao meu coração. A vida era tão cheia de surpresa. Por anos fingi que não sentia nada por ele. Que a nossa convivência era meramente algo necessário para nossa sobrevivência. E quando finalmente parei de mentir para mim mesma e admiti que eu o amava. Ele é que havia me esquecido.

Eu nunca vou esquecer-me da dor que senti quando senti suas mãos em meu pescoço. Não a física. Mas a emocional. Não ver mais o amor cálido que estava sempre presente nos seus olhos. Ali foi o primeiro passo da minha derrocada. Eu quebrei quando vi a minha irmã morrer e me desesperei quando o Peeta me impediu de tirar minha própria vida.

Lembro-me vagamente dos dias anteriores ao meu julgamento e os que lhe sucederam. Eu comia por obrigação, mas não sentia o sabor. Os sonhos se confundiam com a realidade. Até que ele voltou. Como um raiar de um novo dia. Não que as coisas tivessem instantaneamente melhorado, mas amenizaram o suficiente para que eu tivesse força de levantar, tomar banho, comer, caçar. Manter uma rotina. E manter rotinas é muito importante.

Suspirei sabendo que já era hora de voltar. Eu gostava de tomar café com o Peeta. No inicio Greasy _Sae nos acompanhava, afinal ela é a responsável por eu ter sobrevivido tanto tempo. Ela via o Peeta como minha salvação. Enquanto o Haymitch era bem mais cauteloso em nos deixar sozinho. Acho que ele assim como eu não esqueci o seu ataque. Por motivos diferentes, é claro._

-Não trouxe nada da floresta? – Perguntou _Haymitch_ parado na calçada enquanto assistia os seus gansos.

-Não foi um bom dia – Respondo entrando na minha casa correndo para tomar banho e ficar pronta para quando o Peeta chegar. Penteei meus cabelos molhados sorrindo ao perceber que eles estavam crescendo. Sentei no meu sofá esperando o Peeta chegar com o pão, mas ele não chega. O Peeta raramente se atrasa. Então decido esperar meia hora antes de ir à sua casa.

Os minutos se arrastavam. Eu odiava quando os minutos não passavam. Meia hora passa e o Peeta não entra pela minha porta. Levanto e me encaminho até a sua casa. Bato na porta com força tentando fingir que não estava com raiva por ele ter se atrasado. Quando não recebo resposta decido entrar sem convite.

-Peeta – Chamo e escuto um gemido baixo vindo da cozinha. Corro até lá e vejo que a cozinha está uma bagunça. Há farinha, ovos, açúcar e outros materiais de confeiteiro espalhados pelo chão. No canto vejo o Peeta encolhido com o rosto escondido entre as pernas – Oh Peeta!

Caminho lentamente até ele para não assustá-lo e quando toquei nos seus cabelos ele segurou meus braços com força antes de perceber quem eu era. Ele sussurrou meu nome e eu o abracei com força. Comecei a acariciar seus cabelos loiros enquanto cantarolava.

-Eu machuquei você? – Perguntou Peeta e sua voz parecia tão pequena.

-Não – Respondi sabendo que teria que usar blusas de manga cumprida por algum tempo para manter a mentira – Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

-Eu lembrei que pão-de-queijo é o seu favorito então eu decidi fazer, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar da receita. Então todas as memorias ficaram confusas e...

-Ok! Está na hora de criar novos favoritos – Falei ficando em pé.

-Como? – Perguntou Peeta me olhando preocupado.

-Bem, você é um padeiro. Vamos limpar essa bagunça e criar uma receita e essa nossa criação vai ser meu novo favorito – Respondi o encarando. Pouco depois de o Peeta voltar comecei a atender os telefonemas do Dr. Aurélio. Ele me informou que era impossível o Peeta parar de ter esses ataques. Então comecei a pensar em modos de torna-los melhores. E se para isso eu precisar passar o dia em uma cozinha não vejo isso como um sacrifício.

Comecei a limpar e pouco tempo depois ele levantou para me ajudar. Terminamos depois de quase uma hora e ele começou a fazer os preparos básicos de uma massa. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu achava que ele estava fazendo. Peeta ficava tão bonito quando concentrado. Eu poderia ver onde as queimaduras atingiram sua pele, mas nele elas pareciam mais sensuais. Como se uma prova de sua coragem o deixasse ainda mais irresistível.

-O que você acha de chocolate? – Perguntou Peeta e sua voz parecia tão vulnerável me olhando com seus imensos olhos azuis.

-Acho perfeito – Respondi com carinho. Assisti o Peeta cozinhando o ajudando com pequenas coisas – Eu acho que está pronto.

-Quer experimentar? – Perguntou meu menino do pão sorrindo colocando o prato na minha frente. Peguei um dos pequenos rolos mordendo um pedaço. Sorri quando o sabor explodiu era uma mistura de doce com salgado e algo que eu não conseguia colocar o dentro – Gostou?

-É fantástico – Respondi sorrindo pegando outro rolo.

-Eu fico feliz – Falou Peeta, mas em seus olhos lá no fundo eu podia ver um espacinho de tristeza – Eu acho que vou pintar um pouco.

-Você quer vim jantar comigo hoje? – Perguntei de forma impulsiva. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Mas normalmente ele jantava em sua casa e depois ia trabalhar no nosso livro de memórias.

-Oh...claro – Respondeu Peeta parecendo surpreso e saí da sua casa antes que ele pudesse mudar de ideia. Corri até a casa do _Haymitch entrando sem bater o encontrando surpreendentemente acordado._

_-O quê? – Resmungou o velho e eu comecei a andar de um lado por outro na sua sala._

_-Ele não merece isso! Não merece tudo que fizeram com ele. Ele não consegue se lembrar nem da receita – Falei liberando o choro que estava preso na minha garganta – Ele estava tão triste. Tão destruído._

_-E você vai ficar ai chorando? – Perguntou Haymitch em tom de resmungo – Ajude-o a lembrar._

_-Eu não tenho experiência em assar se você não está lembrado – Retruquei irritada._

_-Eu pensei que você fosse mais esperta que isso, querida – Falou Haymitch sorrindo e preferi sair da sua casa antes de arrancar sua cabeça._

_Entrei em casa e eu não sabia bem o que fazer para me distrair. Eu havia limpado a casa ontem, então faxina estava fora de questão. Entrei no meu quarto e olhei para minha penteadeira. As coisas que a minha equipe de preparação usava ainda estavam guardadas lá. _

_Olhei-me no espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no meu quarto e sabia que a imagem que se refletia não devia ser a forma que uma adolescente de dezoito anos pareceria. Eu ainda estava mais magra do que deveria. Meus cabelos não haviam crescido e minha pele ainda era irregular devido às queimaduras. Não era uma surpresa o Peeta não me desejar. Como ele poderia?_

_Suspirei tentando afastar esses pensamentos depreciativos. O Dr. Aurélio havia me pedido que toda vez que esse tipo de pensamentos surgisse eu devia tentar fazer algo para transformá-lo em algo positivo. Então optei por um longo banho. Passei todos os produtos que teoricamente ajudariam a minha pele e meu cabelo. _

_Senti uma vontade irresistível de me arrumar hoje. Deixei meus cabelos soltos e tentei não pensar que só fiz isso porque um dia o Peeta me disse que gostava. Escolhi uma blusa verde de mangas cumpridas e uma calça preta jeans justa. Permaneci descalça e fui até minha penteadeira. Atrevi-me a colocar um pouco de rímel e batom cor de boca. Nada escandaloso e saí do quarto antes que não resistisse à vontade de lavar o rosto. Estava terminando de preparar a comida quando ouvi a batida na porta._

_-Oi! Você está bonita – Falou Peeta quando abri a porta me fazendo corar – É alguma data especial?_

_-Não – Respondi simplesmente antes de voltar à cozinha. Nós jantamos em silêncio, mas eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim – Eu estava pensando em fazer um jardim de ervas. Você me ajuda?_

_-Eu não tenho muita experiência com jardins – Comentou Peeta me olhando confuso._

_-Você acha que consegue lidar um cavar e regar? – Perguntei e ele acenou me fazendo sorrir de leve – Então acho que você pode lidar com meu jardim._

_-Então eu acho que vou ajudar – Falou Peeta sorrindo e lavamos os pratos em um silêncio confortável._

_-Vai indo para sala eu tenho que buscar uma coisa lá em cima – Falei sorrindo correndo até meu quarto voltando com um caderno de couro nas mãos. O Dr. Aurélio me enviou vários desses para servir de diários e esse teria uma função mais especial._

_-O que é isso? – Perguntou Peeta parecendo cauteloso._

_-Abre – Pedir mordendo o lábio com medo de sua reação. Eu sabia bem o que estava escrito na primeira página._

_"Receitas Secretas de __**Peeta Mellark**__"_

_-O que é isso? – Perguntou Peeta foleando o caderno vazio._

_-Seu novo livro de receitas – Respondi sorrindo – Aqui vamos escrever as receitas e você vai desenhar como deve ficar o pão depois de pronto._

_-Vamos? – Perguntou Peeta me olhando de canto de olho._

_-Bom se você quiser ajuda – Falei me sentindo repentinamente insegura._

_-Você consegue lidar com tintas e papel? – Perguntou Peeta sorrindo torto e Deus! Como esse seu sorriso mexeu com minhas entranhas._

_-Sim – Respondi sabendo que tínhamos um novo acordo._

_**...**_

_Nossos dias passaram em uma rotina constante. De manhã eu ia caçar enquanto o Peeta assava. Ele gostou da ideia de inventar na cozinha não era raro ele trazer novos pães na hora do almoço. Trabalhávamos no jardim algumas tarde e depois do jantar trabalhávamos no nosso livro de memorias ou o seu de receitas._

_Não posso dizer que a vida era perfeita. Enquanto os dias eram preenchidos pela luz que o Peeta trazia para minha vida as noites eram escuras e recheadas de pesadelos. Eu sentia falta do tempo da nossa turnê quando eu dormia protegida pelos seus braços. Mas nós não estávamos preparados para isso. Peeta principalmente._

_Sentei no meu sofá olhando para o relógio. O Dr. Aurélio sempre ligava às três horas da tarde da quarta-feira. Então quando o telefone tocou cerca de dez minutos antes não estranhei._

_-Katniss? – Perguntou uma voz que não era do meu médico – Eu sei que você está me escutando._

_-Não! Eu não posso lidar com você – Falei em tom cortante – Eu já pedi para você parar de me ligar. Eu não quero falar com você e já tenho com o que lidar._

_-Kat..._

_Desliguei sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes. Tentei respirar de forma profunda. Tentei me acalmar. Mas eu já estava uma bagunça. Quando percebi já estava trancada dentro do guarda-roupa satisfeita em me esconder o mundo._

_Eu não sei quanto tempo eu passei lá dentro. Só fui trazida para o presente quando a porta foi aberta de forma lenta provavelmente para não me assustar. O Peeta entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele sentou ao meu lado e permaneceu em silêncio por um bom tempo._

_-Eu estava preocupado com você. Procurei por toda parte até o Haymitch lembrar que você às vezes se escondia aqui – Falou Peeta quebrando o silêncio._

_-Eu não queria te preocupar – Falei estranhando o quanto minha voz soou fraca – Eu recebi uma ligação indesejada. O Gale me ligou._

_-Oh Katniss! Eu imagino o quanto isso é duro. Eu acho que se você sentasse e conversasse com ele talvez as coisas melhorassem. Eu sei que você acha que ele de alguma forma contribuiu para a morte da Prim, mas você também sabe como ele a amava e como amava você. Eu não posso continuar te vendo assim - Falou Peeta e mesmo a raiva surgindo ao entender o que ele estava falando uma ponta de esperança ascendeu no meu coração ao perceber o quanto duro estava sendo para ele dizer isso. E principalmente por ele esta dizendo mesmo assim._

_-Peeta, você acha que estou triste porque sou apaixonada pelo Gale e não posso ficar com ele? – Perguntei e quando ele baixou seus olhos tive minha resposta – É claro que você pensa. Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. Eu...eu nunca amei o Gale da forma que você está pensando. Até os nossos primeiros jogos eu nem mesmo pensava no conceito de romance. Eu era uma sobrevivente. Talvez se nada disso tivesse acontecido eu tivesse acabado me casando com ele apenas porque era o esperado. Mas não acho que seriamos felizes. Eu estava tão confusa durante os jogos e a rebelião. Eu não sabia o que sentia e acabei magoando muitas pessoas. Porém, eu sei, sem hesitação, que nunca foi o Gale._

_-Oh – Suspirou Peeta sem saber bem o que responder. Eu acho que ele nunca me viu falar tanto._

_-Eu ainda não consigo lidar bem com qualquer coisa que me lembre da morde dela – Falei com calma._

_-Você quer saber o porquê de eu ter vindo tão cedo hoje aqui na sua casa? – Perguntou Peeta e eu acenei – Eu lembrei como faz o pão de queijo._

_-Eu acho que esse é um bom motivo para sair desse armário – Falei lhe lançando um pequeno sorriso._

_**...**_

_Depois da noite do armário eu posso dizer que nosso relacionamento evoluiu. Agora era comum os toques casuais demorarem um pouco mais do que o normal. Nossas rotinas continuavam e com o clima esfriando devido ao inverno estava feliz em conseguir pegar dois esquilos. Sorri quando percebi que a flecha atingiu diretamente no olho. Fazia tempo que eu não conseguia fazer isso. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de mostrar isso ao Peeta._

_Subi os degraus da porta de trás entrando direto na sua cozinha. E fiquei muito surpresa quando percebi que ele não estava sozinho. O Peeta estava encostado no balcão e do outro lado da mesa estava uma mulher que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ela era baixa, mas magra com curvas que eu nunca sonharia em ter. Seus cabelos eram loiros e longos. Seus olhos eram verdes e seu rosto era muito bonito. Ela usava uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa apertada. E quem por Deus usava uma blusa mostrando parte da barriga no final do outono?_

_-Olá Katniss – Cumprimentou Peeta sorrindo – Essa é a Jenna._

_-Olá – Cumprimentou Jenna e eu acenei com a cabeça fingindo ser educada. O que ela estava fazendo na casa do Peeta? E porque olhava para ele como se fosse comestível ou algo assim? Espera...ela estava interessada nele? É claro que ela estava interessada. A forma como ela o estava olhando e parecia irritada com a minha presença. Como ela ousa vim aqui? O Peeta era meu. Talvez não dessa forma como ela o queria. Mesmo sendo de certa forma o que eu queria também, mas era mais profundo do que isso._

_-Eu peguei alguns esquilos. Posso limpar aqui? – Perguntei ao Peeta ignorando a presença da outra mulher. _

_-Você sabe que sim – Respondeu Peeta de forma carinhosa. Eu acho que ele já estava acostumado comigo sendo antissocial – A Jenna veio do Distrito 10. Sua irmã vai casar e ela veio aqui perguntar se eu posso fazer o bolo._

_-Isso. Os bolos do Peeta são famosos – Comentou Jenna e algo em seu tom me deu vontade de enfiar uma flecha em sua garganta._

_-E deliciosos – Comentei retirando a flecha permitindo que ela assistisse o meu trabalho. Peguei uma longa faca da cozinha começando a trabalhar no esquilo, mas massacrando o pobre bicho do que tirando sua pele. _

_-Eu... eu acho que já expliquei como eu quero tudo – Falou a voz irritante da Jenna, mas eu podia sentir o medo vazando dos seus poros. Eu sou uma caçadora e posso sentir o cheiro do medo. A final, eu era a louca que havia matado o presidente errado com uma faca na mão e ela estava dando em cima do meu homem na minha frente. Ela realmente devia ter medo._

_-Claro – Respondeu Peeta sorrindo completamente alheio ao que estava acontecendo – Eu entrego daqui a uma semana._

_-Obrigada – Disse Jenna sorrindo._

_-Foi um prazer, Jenna – Falei me virando com a faca ainda na minha mão sorrindo com esperança de ser bem assustadora._

_-Igua-igualmente – Respondeu Jenna saindo quase correndo da cozinha._

_-O que foi isso? – Perguntou Peeta entrando na cozinha poucos segundos depois._

_-Estava muito frio lá fora e você me deixou limpar os esquilos aqui – Respondi virando as costas para ele._

_-Katniss, você sabe que eu não gosto quando você mente para mim, faz com que as memorias brilhantes apareçam com mais frequência – Falou Peeta baixinho quase como se estivesse com vergonha._

_-É constrangedor – Resmungo ainda de costas aproveitando para lavas as minhas mãos – Eu não gostei de entrar aqui e encontrar outra mulher na sua casa._

_-Como? – Perguntou Peeta parecendo muito chocado com o quê eu disse – Mas ela só veio fazer uma encomenda._

_-Peeta, por favor, ela claramente estava se insinuando para você – Falei com raiva. Como ele pode ser tão alheio a isso?_

_-Katniss, você está com ciúme? – Perguntou Peeta parecendo muito surpreso._

_-Eu...eu vou para casa – Resmunguei, mas quando passei ao seu lado ele segurou meu braço me impedindo de sair. Eu encarei seus olhos azuis e dentro deles eu vi uma faísca de algo que eu não conseguia identificar. Esperança? Desejo? E antes que pensasse de forma racional decidi agir por impulso. _

_Puxei bruscamente sua cabeça para baixo fazendo seus lábios encontrarem com os meus._ Percebi o exato momento em que a surpresa se desfez e ele começou a retribuir. Sua mão afrouxou minha trança o suficiente para seus dedos massagearem meu couro cabeludo. Sua língua batalhava com a minha me fazendo tremer e o fogo que eu achava que estava extinto incendiava minhas entranhas. Sua outra mão encontra uma brecha em minha blusa acariciando minhas costas. Sinto minhas pernas tremerem enquanto o beijo se torna ainda mais apaixonado. E quando nós nos afastamos me afasto antes dele abrir os olhos. Eu não suportaria ver o arrependimento nos seus olhos. Eu não aguentaria escutar ele dizendo que não devia fazer isso.

_-Você vai vim para o jantar? – Gritou Peeta antes que eu fechasse a porta._

_-Talvez – Respondi correndo para a casa do Haymitch – Você precisa vim para o jantar hoje._

_-Você quer explicar porque você está invadindo a minha casa toda descabelada? – Perguntou Haymitch me olhando desconfiado – O Peeta te atacou?_

_-Não – Respondi apressada respirando fundo – Eu o beijei._

_-Querida, eu realmente não preciso saber sobre a sua vida amorosa com o garoto – Falou Haymitch, mas eu podia ver o pequeno sorriso que nasceu nos seus lábios._

_-Foi um impulso. E você vai mesmo recusar um ensopado de esquilo? – Perguntei irônica._

_-Ok – Respondeu Haymitch revirando os olhos._

_Corri para casa e não resistir em passar a língua lentamente pelos meus lábios. Seu sabor ainda estava lá. Meu deus! Ele tinha um gosto doce com um toque cítrico. Provavelmente devia ter provado uma de suas invenções pouco antes. E como eu faria tudo para sentir esse gosto mais uma vez._

_Tomo um longo banho e fico vigiando a calçada pela minha janela. Quando eu vejo que o Haymitch entrou na casa vizinha faço a minha aparição. _

_-Olá Katniss – Cumprimentou Peeta parecendo tenso._

_-Estamos esperando você aparecer para comer – Falou Haymitch irônico._

_-Desculpa a demora – Resmunguei sem jeito._

_-Então – Começou a falar Peeta quando começamos a comer – Hoje eu percebi que eu não gosto de estranhos aqui em casa, aqui é para minha família, ou seja, vocês dois, então eu estava pensando em reabrir a padaria._

_-Já não era sem tempo, garoto – Diz Haymitch sorrindo fazendo um brinde com seu litro de vodca. Enquanto eu ainda estava assimilando o fato dele se referir a mim como família._

_-Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia – Falei sorrindo para ele e quase fiquei presa em seu olhar._

_-O que vocês acham de assistirmos ao novo programa do _Plutarch? Vozes de todos os distritos batalhando para ver quem é a melhor – Falou _Haymitch sorrindo se fingindo de animado. Mas de qualquer forma acabamos sentados assistindo televisão._

_-E hoje estamos um passo mais perto de descobrir a melhor voz do nosso maravilhoso país – Falou Plutarch animadamente e o fato de não ter nenhuma cor berrante no seu corpo já era de fato animador – Estamos procurando aquela voz que fará os pássaros se calarem para ouvi-la. Assim como a da nossa inesquecível Katniss._

_E antes que eu pudesse reagir ao seu comentário minha voz soou pelo programa. A gravação da minha voz enquanto eu cantava para a Rue. Eu senti o meu peito apertando, eu não estava conseguindo respirar. Pulo do sofá e corro para saída._

_-Garoto, ela precisa de um tempo – Falou Haymitch e quando eu entrei em casa me permiti chorar._

_**...**_

_O inverno chegou com toda sua ferocidade. Meus pesadelos nunca estiveram piores. Talvez por eu não estar conseguindo ir caçar com muita frequência. Isso quebrou minha rotina e eu não reajo bem à quebra de rotinas._

_-Você está muito pálida – Falou Peeta me surpreendendo quando senti sua mão quente no meu rosto – Você não tem dormido bem._

_-Nem você – Falei passando meu dedão carinhosamente pelas suas olheiras – Eu detesto o inverno._

_-Eu também não sou muito fã – Falou Peeta me encarando – O jantar está servido._

_Passamos o jantar em um silêncio confortável. Quando perguntei pelo nosso velho mentor ele riu dizendo que chegou um carregamento da capital hoje. Isso significava muitos litros de bebida. _

_Quando acabamos de jantar lavamos os pratos com calma. Nós nos movíamos com harmonia em sua cozinha. O Peeta ligou o rádio, ele simplesmente adorava escutar as músicas não apenas do Distrito 12, mas também dos demais distritos. _

_-Podemos trabalhar no meu livro de receitas hoje? – Perguntou Peeta sentando no chão perto da lareira enquanto eu me acomodava no sofá – Eu andei pensando em umas novas receitas. E também em melhorar o glacê do bolo de casamento._

_-É claro – Falei sorrindo de leve. Ele ficava tão empolgado quando falava de suas receitas. Eu adorava assistir o brilho que aparecia em seus olhos._

_Eu perdi a noção de tempo. Eu adorava escutar seus devaneios sobre suas aventuras na cozinha. Eu nunca falava muito, mas ele não parecia se importar. Acho que era suficiente eu escutar. _

_-Katniss, tem quase dois metros de neve lá fora – Comentou Peeta voltando da cozinha – Eu não quero que você ande nesse clima. Você deve dormir aqui hoje._

_-Peeta..._

_-Você fica com a minha cama que eu durmo no sofá – Continuou Peeta como se eu não tivesse interrompido._

_-Eu não vou roubar sua cama – Reclamei mordendo a língua para não propor que dormíssemos juntos._

_-Você pode usar uma roupa minha para ficar mais confortável – Falou Peeta subindo as escadas descendo pouco depois vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma blusa branca com um travesseiro e cobertas no braço – Tudo pronto para você._

_-Obrigada – Falei sorrindo antes de subir as escadas. Entrei no quarto do Peeta com cuidado. Abri o guarda-roupa e optei por uma blusa azul sua que era uma das minhas favoritas e vesti. Ela batia na altura da coxa então não achei necessário colocar uma de suas calças de moletom. Deitei na cama e foi impossível não suspirar quando o cheiro do Peeta dominou meus sentidos._

_Abracei seu travesseiro e deslizei para o esquecimento de Morpheus sem nem mesmo perceber. Mas não demorou muito para meus pesadelos me alcançarem. Eu me vi perdida entre crianças incendiando, vira-latas, cheiro de rosa modificada. Eu acordo gritando e me debatendo, mas dessa vez tem o Peeta para me aparar._

_-Eu escutei você gritando e corri – Sussurrou Peeta acariciando minhas costas._

_-Eu não aguento mais, Peeta – Falei chorando. Eu finalmente tinha chegado ao meu limite – Eu não durmo. Eu to tão cansada._

_-Shii – Sussurrou Peeta me abraçando enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. Aos poucos meus soluços pararam, as lágrimas secaram e eu finalmente dormi. E quando eu acordei me assustei ao ver que o sol já estava alto. Suspirei quando eu percebi que estava praticamente em cima do Peeta. Seu braço circulava minha cintura e seu rosto estava enterrado em meus cabelos. Aconcheguei-me mais próximo, maravilha com a ideia de descaçar e simplesmente dormi de novo._

_Quando eu acordei novamente percebi que o Peeta já estava acordado. Percebi também nossa posição. Eu ainda estava praticamente deitada em cima dele. Minhas pernas estavam entrelaçadas com a sua e durante a noite minha blusa havia subido, agora estava na minha cintura._

_Senti meu rosto corando e minha respiração se agitou. Eu não sabia como reagir. Mas sabia que ficar congelada não era bem a resposta. Levantei meu rosto o suficiente para encará-lo. E seus olhos azuis estavam banhados de desejo. Sua mão que estava nas minhas costas subiu lentamente até meu pescoço e seus lábios caíram nos meus. _

_Seu beijo era cheio de fogo e paixão. Senti minhas costas batendo no colchão e seu corpo em cima do meu. Sua mão subiu lentamente pela minha coxa nua enquanto sua língua dançava com a minha em uma dança primitiva criada apenas para nós. _

_Suspirei quando seus lábios deslizaram pela minha mandíbula. Ele mordeu com carinho o lóbulo da minha orelha antes de distribuir pequenas mordidas pelo meu pescoço. Minhas mãos entraram pela sua blusa arranhando suas costas. Ele soltou um gemido de apreciação antes de voltar a me beijar. Nós nos beijamos pelo que pareceram horas até que os beijos se tornaram menos apaixonados e mais carinhosos. _

_-Eu não me lembro de ter dormido assim faz meses – Sussurrou Peeta passando o nariz pela minha mandíbula como se tentasse decorar meu cheiro._

_-Hum – Suspirei acariciando sua nuca – Eu senti falta disso._

_-Disso? Nós nunca fomos assim, quer dizer eu não entendo – Falou Peeta agitado se sentando ereto. Eu sabia que ele ficaria confuso – Eu não entendo seus sentimentos por mim, Katniss. Eu acho que nunca entendi. Você parece sentir uma coisa...eu...você me ama, real ou não real?_

_-Real Peeta – Respondi com calma encarando seus olhos percebendo imediatamente o momento que minhas palavras fizeram sentido em sua mente._

_-Ok – Respondeu Peeta com um sorriso aliviado no rosto voltando a se deitar me abraçando com força – Já passou da hora do almoço. Você está com fome?_

_-Eu não quero sair daqui – Murmurei sentindo meu rosto corar enquanto ele passava o nariz pela minha mandíbula – Muito confortável para sair._

_-Eu tenho que concordar – Murmurou Peeta me beijando mordendo meu lábio inferior – Mas eu estou morrendo de fome. O que você acha de você ficar aqui enquanto eu esquento o nosso jantar e acendo a lareira?_

_-Eu acho que é um plano quase perfeito – Falei sorrindo e acredito que nunca sorri tanto como nessa manhã._

_-Quase? – Perguntou Peeta mordendo meu pescoço._

_-Você vai ter que sair da cama – Respondi sorrindo antes de beijá-lo novamente._

_**...**_

_-Se você continuar tão radiante vai destruir sua reputação – Resmungou Haymitch parando do meu lado – Você sorrindo dessa maneira chega a ser assustador._

_-Eu estou muito orgulhosa dele – Falei assistindo a multidão entrando na nova padaria. Na verdade o Peeta colocou algumas mesas e servia de lanchonete também – A Effie estava perguntando por você._

_-Aquela mulher do inferno já está aqui querendo me enlouquecer – Disse Haymitch irritado e eu não pude deixar de me lembrar da suposição do Peeta envolver nosso antigo mentor ter um caso tórrido com a Effie – E qual é o seu motivo de não estar lá dentro?_

_-Eu precisava respirar – Respondi com honestidade – Você sabe que não lido bem com multidões. Eu quero que o Peeta tenha lucros. _

_-Com certeza uma boa ideia – Falou Haymitch bebendo um gole de sua bebida – Mas é melhor você entrar em algum momento. Você sabe que o garoto é sentimental._

_-Você fala isso como se fosse algo ruim – Reclamo revirando os olhos._

_-O garoto te amoleceu – Falou Haymitch sorrindo de leve – Fico feliz por isso._

_-É melhor eu entrar – Falei respirando fundo antes de entrar pela porta de trás e começar a ajudar no balcão. Minha presença causou um alvoroço, mas eu já esperava por isso. As horas passaram se arrastando e por mais que eu detestasse tanta exposição era impossível não ficar feliz pelo Peeta._

_-Finalmente o último cliente – Falou Peeta sorrindo parecendo cansado, mas aliviado – Isso foi cansativo._

_-E um sucesso – Falei massageando suas costas com carinho._

_-Eu nunca imaginei que chegaria tão longe – Falou Peeta se virando para me encarar – Reabrir a padaria, você aqui do meu lado. Eu amo você,_

_-Você, Peeta, sem dúvida alguma é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu – Falei acariciando seu rosto – Em meio a tanto desespero, dor e solidão você foi como meu eterno dente de leão. Você é o motivo para eu permanecer sã._

_-Essa foi à coisa mais linda que você me disse – Falou Peeta sorrindo e acho que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrima._

_-Não se acostume muito com isso – Falei abraçando seu pescoço o beijando de leve – Você sabe que eu não sou boa com as palavras._

_-Eu acho que você foi perfeita agora – Falou Peeta mordendo meu queixo – Como sempre._

_-Vamos para casa – Pedi beijando seu maxilar me afastando – Eu quero tomar um longo banho e deitar na nossa cama completamente enrolada em você. Gosta dessa ideia?_

_-Você é genial, Katniss – Falou Peeta entrelaçando nossos dedos. E vendo nossas mãos assim unidas me fez perceber que eu queria isso para sempre._

_**F I M**_

_**...**_

_**N/a: Olá!**_

_**Ufa! Consegui colocar essa ideia no papel. Essa é a minha segunda história do universo "Jogos Vorazes" e admito que adoro esse casal demais para esgotar a vontade de escrever sobre eles em uma história.**_

_**Então o quê acharam? Boa? Ruim? Chata? Da para o gasto? Péssima? Maravilhosa? **_

_**Por favor, deixem suas opiniões porque eu simplesmente adoro tanto as criticas quanto os elogios.**_

_**Bjus.**_

_**Maria Lua**_

_**02/02/2014**_


End file.
